


and in our hearts, dawn brings love

by verdantElf



Series: cold sunlight (warm moonlight) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dorks in Love, Elves with tails, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta'd, Oral Sex, PWP, guys they love each other, the smutty sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantElf/pseuds/verdantElf
Summary: “I’m doin’ good, Bone Daddy. But I’d be doing better if you were fucking me right now.”





	and in our hearts, dawn brings love

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love these two dorks and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to the NSFW TFW Discord for the encouragement!
> 
> This is a direct sequel to "the sun keeps on shining, and you welcome the cold in" and has some references to it, but can be read as a stand alone!

“Mmm,” Taako hummed drowsily, shifting himself back a bit more into Kravitz’s embrace. The outfit he slept in clung to him uncomfortably, and he sighed, knowing he’d have to actually get up if he wanted to change into more comfortable clothes. But that would mean stopping cuddles with Kravitz, and Taako realized that he really, really liked being held.

He was trying to decide what to do when he felt his boyfriend’s room-temperature lips on the nape of his neck with a sleepy rasp of, “Good morning, love.”

Taako’s ears flicked a bit with surprise, but he shook it off quickly. “Mornin’,” he mumbled back to Kravitz, and pulled out of his arms with a loud moan as he stretched, cat-like, before flopping back onto his side, facing Kravitz. His red eyes looked at him with sleepy adoration ( _love, maybe?_ His traitorous mind whispered), and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Quietly, as if not to break the moment, Kravitz asked, “How are you this morning, dear?” He brought his left hand up to cup the right side of Taako’s face, thumb gently tracing the sharp cheekbone there. 

Taako moved his hand to cover Kravitz’s, and said, just as gently, “I’m doin’ good, Bone Daddy. But I’d be doing better if you were fucking me right now.” His tail curled a bit beside him, trailing across Kravitz’s calf.

Kravitz’s eyes widened, and for a moment Taako thought he’d overstepped, but then Kravitz blushed up to his ears, and with heat in his eyes answered, “I think that can be arranged.” He moved to his back, and Taako gasped a bit when without any apparent effort, Kravitz rolled him on top, until Taako was straddled over his hips. There was a moment where they just looked at each other, and then Taako’s hips seemed to get with the program faster than Taako himself was and ground down onto Kravitz’s hips, causing his rumpled skirt to ride up and squeeze the tops of his thighs.

They both groaned in pleasure, and Kravitz moved his hands to grasp at Taako’s waist, hands pausing for only a moment before finding the zipper and undoing it, shucking the fabric off to the side. Kravitz flushed again when he saw Taako’s cock straining at the lacy underwear that clung to his hips. He was moving a hand toward it, barely aware of Taako stripping off his shirt, when suddenly Taako’s face was in his, and then they were kissing. Kravitz bucked his hips when Taako nipped his lip, slipping his tongue in his mouth and grabbing Kravitz’s shoulders.

He pulled away, gasping, before moving his hands to cup Kravitz’s face, and said, “You mind doing Taako, y’know, from TV, a favor and getting those clothes off, bubbeleh?”

Kravitz huffed with laughter, and once again with deceptive strength, lifted Taako off of him and wasted no time kicking off everything, including his own underwear, leaving them with only one piece of clothing between them. He looked back at Taako, who was leaning back on his hands and grinning, very obviously enjoying the view. Kravitz moved closer to him and using his left hand, spread Taako’s thighs further apart, using his right to palm over Taako’s bulge.

Kneeling between Taako’s thighs, red eyes searing with desire, Kravitz asked, “Is this alright, darling?” and his low voice alone made Taako shiver with pleasure. Taako nodded quickly, a little too breathless to form a retort. With that, Kravitz leaned down and started licking long, slow stripes where his hand had been. Taako threw back his head and moaned loudly, one hand clutching desperately at the sheets, the other coming to grip Kravitz’s hair. He thrusted into Kravitz’s tongue, and Kravitz responded by sucking at the lace, humming.

Just when Taako thought he’d embarrass himself and come just from this, Kravitz pulled up, breathing heavily, and used both hands to roll off Taako’s underwear, throwing them off the bed. Without pause, he brought his mouth down on Taako, ever cautious of his sharp canines, and didn’t stop until his nose hit the nest of hair below Taako’s belly. Taako’s back lifted off the bed, his fingers tightening in Kravitz’s hair, and gasped, “Oh, Krav, fuck, yes…”

Kravitz smiled around Taako, very pleased he was so quickly able to bring Taako to incomplete sentences. One hand reached up and tweaked his nipple, while the other reached around and gripped the base of his tail. Kravitz tugged, and the extra pressure only made Taako arch more, his stuttered words and shallow breaths filling the room. Kravitz swallowed around him, and that was it. Taako shuddered as he came, his hand in Kravitz’s hair nearly painful, before he collapsed backwards, breathing heavily.

“Woo boy, Kravvy, Bone-Daddy, babe...You’ve been holding out on me,” He huffed, grinning down at Kravitz. He untangled his hand from Kravitz’s hair, and used it to trace his boyfriend’s jaw. Who was looking up at him, licking his lips. With a quick look down, Taako could see that Kravitz was very hard, precome leaking down his cock, and well. Taako could help with that.

Slowly, Taako sat up, keeping his hand on Kravitz’s face, and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft, softer than Taako expected, and he sunk into the hazy happiness that just kissing Kravitz brought him. He absently noticed that sometime during the kiss, they had both moved their hands to hold each other’s faces, and it was so, so _nice_.

After a moment they broke the kiss, but stayed close enough to each other that Kravitz could feel Taako’s warm breath on his cheek. Kravitz’s right hand brushed over Taako’s hair, and came to rest at the base of his ear. It was uncovered, scars on display, and at the close touch, Taako’s ears themselves had folded back slightly. Kravitz continued to hold Taako’s gaze, and said, “You’re beautiful, you know. All of you.”

At that, Taako broke eye contact. Fuck, he was having an Emotion. Kravitz’s hands guided him back to his boyfriend’s painfully sincere face. “I mean it. No matter what anyone did to you, all of you is amazing, Taako.” Taako could see his eyes turn to the notches in his ear, and a moment later felt a barely-there touch where Kravitz’s fingers hovered over the scars. For the second time that morning, he asked, “Taako, is this alright?”

Taako paused, searching Kravitz’s face for deception or mocking, but only found genuine sympathy and caring there. “Mmhmm,” he replied, pushing his ear into Kravitz’s fingers. Kravitz ran his fingers over the scars, and Taako decided to use that distraction. He reached down between them, and used his hand to pump Kravitz’s dick exactly once, before he raised it back up to Kravitz’s somewhat startled face and said, “Now, you _did_ promise to fuck me, bubbeleh. You gonna make good on that?”

Kravitz looked immediately excited, but stopped to say, “Are you sure? We don’t have to, you already…”

“Babe, I’m a young elf. If getting railed by the hottest guy in at least two planes doesn’t get me fired up again, nothing will,” he said, grinning, “And you wouldn’t deprive Taako of a second orgasm, would you?”

At that, Kravitz’s fangs shown in a grin to match Taako’s. “Of course not, darling,” he said, and asked, “Where do you want me?”

Taako’s mouth went a bit dry, and he cast a long look over Kravitz. He leaned back until his back met the mattress, and said, “I think this is fine, babe.” Kravitz leaned over him then, left hand holding his weight, and right hand trailing between Taako’s legs. Taako gasped when Kravitz’s hand brushed over his overstimulated head, and canted his hips into Kravitz’s fingers neared his entrance.

With a spell whispered under his breath, Kravitz’s fingers became slick, and he gently pushed a finger in. A high-pitched, reedy whine came from Taako, and he panted as he said, “C’mon, yeah.” It was clear Kravitz had done this before; with practiced ease, he worked Taako open enough to slip two fingers in, and smirked when he saw Taako was once again starting to get hard.

“Do you like that, darling? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?” He teased, as he watched Taako’s ears twitch wildly, and his tail sweeping in short swings, trapped by his trembling legs. “Do you want more?” Taako gasped, unable to reply. Kravitz curled his fingers, just a bit, to hit Taako’s sweet spot. “What was that? What did you say you wanted, dear?”

Taako fought with his breath, and said, “I...fuck, Krav, I want you to fuck me!” Taako’s head rolled back when Kravitz’s response was to add a third finger, and begin pumping faster. He turned his head to look at Kravitz and saw that he now looked just as desperate as Taako felt, and groaned as the heat in his belly kept pooling tighter and tighter.

It wasn’t enough. He needed, he needed--he reached up and grabbed Kravitz’s face, “Buddy I’m not gonna get anymore ready than this, so let’s get this sexy show on the road,” he demanded.

Kravitz laughed at his impatience, and bent down to kiss Taako. “Just a moment, love,” he said, and reached for himself, making sure he was completely covered in slick. “Alright,” he said, and sunk into Taako, going until he bottomed out. Both of them gasping, Kravitz had to take a pause, because, oh, _oh_ , Taako was so _warm_. He sat there a moment, just breathing, taking in the fact that this wonderful, smart elf, who had been hurt before, seemed to trust him so much.

Everything was still for a moment, and Taako looked up at this beautiful, powerful man, this actual reaper, and marveled that he’d give an idiot wizard the time of day, let alone seem to genuinely care for him. Then Kravitz gazed into his eyes, and they were moving.

Kravitz pulled back and pushed in quickly, setting a shallow and fast rhythm that Taako shortly joined, rolling his hips up into Kravitz’s thrusts. Taako brought his hands up to Kravitz’s shoulders, and stifling a moan said, “Move, I wanna ride you.” He punctuated the thought by pushing up at Kravitz’s shoulders.

Kravitz bit off a moan, and gripped Taako’s waist, rolling onto his back. It was dangerously close to the edge of the bed, but Taako couldn’t bring himself to care. He planted his knees in the mattress, and started a furious pace, nearly bouncing, while Kravitz huffed for breath, his fingers sure to leave bruises the next day. Taako found that he rather liked that idea. He felt himself getting close, and started thrusting harder and faster until, until--

His vision went white, and he felt himself become as tight as a bowstring, tail curling all the way over his shoulder. He felt more than heard Kravitz’s deep gasp, felt his hips stutter unevenly a few seconds before he said, “Oh-! Taako--!” And felt him climax not moments after Taako had.

They both came down, trying to get their breath back, and Taako lifted himself off Kravitz, waving a cantrip at them to clean them, before moving to lay down beside his boyfriend.

And then promptly falling off the bed.

Kravitz started and looked over the edge of the bed, trying not to laugh. “Are you okay, love?” He asked, moving a hand to help Taako up. When he only got an annoyed hum as a reply, he tried again, “Are you just going to stay down there, Taako?” The elf in question shifted enough to shoot a glare at Kravitz, though it had no real heat.

“Maybe so.” His ears were down a bit in embarrassment, but when he saw Kravitz looking, he quickly flicked them up in mock defiance. “Since my _lovely_ boyfriend won’t help me up.”

Kravitz stared flatly at Taako, and then looked pointedly down at his hand. Taako stared at Kravitz and pointedly didn’t look anywhere else.

Kravitz rolled his eyes and sighed, and grabbed a fistful of the comforter before sliding down to sit next to Taako. Taako didn’t even wait until Kravitz had arranged the overly-stuffed blanket around them before leaning completely onto Kravitz. Even as he practically buried his face into Kravitz’s hair and neck, he mumbled, “That’s not what I said.”

Kravitz felt his tail curl around his ankle. “And yet it doesn’t seem you mind,” he murmured back, pulling Taako into his lap.

“...Nah. This is good.” He said. He settled against Kravitz more firmly, and smiled when he felt a familiar but long out-of-use sensation in his chest. He breathed in Kravitz’s scent, and purred a little louder. It was ok that Kravitz hear his purr. He was happy. Kravitz just hugged him closer, his nose in Taako’s hair, and hummed back. It wasn’t a purr, but it was close enough.

They both had responsibilities, but for right then, they just held each other.


End file.
